Los Ángeles de Harry Comedia HHr
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Saberse enamorado de Hermione, Harry pide ayuda a tres amigas para poder conquistar su corazón. Tres planes, tres formas para intentar cautivarla. Sin embargo, no todo resulta como se espera. Una comedia romántica para pasar un rato divertido ;


**Hola a todos!!!  
**Hace mucho tiempo que no subía algo por aquí. He vuelto con una comedia romántica muy especial. Quise hacer algo distinto con este relato y aquí me tienen. Espero de corazón que les guste, que les haga pasar un buen rato :)  
Un beso para todos!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**"Los Ángeles de Harry"**

**Ginny, Plan A.**

_11 de febrero_

**P**ara cuando Harry nos pidió ayuda hacía una semana, ya era demasiado obvio que algo había cambiado en él. Se mostraba mucho más alegre y explosivo que antes, pero a la vez infinitamente desdichado. No podía engañarnos. Ya no éramos el grupo de niños que corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts deslumbrándose por los despliegues de magia a su alrededor, sino que un grupo de jóvenes que trataba de encontrar su lugar en un mundo de nuevos desafíos. Cada uno de nosotros tenía una profesión por la cual velar, sueños qué cumplir y convicciones por las cuales ceñirse para seguir una línea definitiva, pero eso no significaba que la amistad se hubiese debilitado, muy por el contrario, el hecho de que intentara tomarnos el pelo resultaba verdaderamente patético.

Harry se había convertido en el Buscador más sobresaliente en la historia del Quidditch, y lo digo con toda seguridad gracias a mis dotados conocimientos sobre la materia. Mis artículos como Corresponsal de este increíble deporte acaparaban la atención de muchos fanáticos que leían El Profeta, algunos me preguntaban cómo era posible que un chico de anteojos y sin muestras de un gran físico como Viktor Krum, pudiera ser tan sorprendentemente talentoso. Yo sólo les sonreía sintiéndome orgullosa de ser su amiga. Mi hermano Ron, por otra parte, también obtenía lo suyo. Ambos pertenecían al mismo equipo: los legendarios Chudley Cannons, y él protegía los tres aros con una gallardía y agilidad que nadie la creería de conocerlo sobre tierra firme, tan torpe como un elefante en cristalería. Mi hermano seguía encerrado en su inmadurez a pesar de haber sentado cabeza con nuestra amiga Luna. Parecía un chiquillo que todavía era gobernado inconteniblemente por sus berrinches. Aquel noviazgo nos cayó a todos de sorpresa, pero nadie dudó ni por un segundo que eran el uno para el otro. Esa pareja me causaba dolor de muelas por lo empalagosa que era, resultaba incómodo verlos tan cariñosos y mimosos, el amor expelía de ellos como vela aromática… cientos de corazones brotaban por doquier y tenía que alejarme de tanta felicidad consumada. Sin embargo, no podía pedir mejor cuñada que esa rubia de ojos soñadores.

Volviendo en tema, se habían cumplido exactamente siete días desde que Harry acudió a nosotras, sus amigas, en busca de ayuda en un asunto muy delicado para él y muy obvio para todos: conquistar a Hermione. Recuerdo muy bien aquella tarde en el interior de las Tres Escobas. Alrededor de la mesa y con las miradas cruzadas, Luna, Tonks y yo, bebíamos cerveza de manteca sin tener idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de nuestro amigo todavía. Se le veía muy intranquilo sentado enfrente, como si supiera un secreto relevante y no consiguiera mantenerlo encerrado tras los dientes. Tonks y yo nos removimos en nuestros asientos, mientras que Luna miraba su entorno al igual que una niña en salón de juegos. La impaciencia no era conocida en ella. Harry nos invitó otra ronda sin esperar que acabáramos nuestros vasos de un comienzo y fue entonces donde la bruja del cabello colorido rompió con la rara expectativa que flotaba sobre la mesa.

- ¿Vas a decirnos qué mierda sucede, Harry?- explotó, consiguiendo que el aludido se atragantara con el líquido a media garganta. Tosió volviéndose casi morado. Luna le palmoteó la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.  
- ¿Por qué crees que sucede algo?- la pregunta que sonó con exagerado desentendimiento por parte de Harry, logró agraviar a Tonks al extremo de tamborilear sus dedos mostrándose fastidiada.  
- Porque te conozco, a menos que nos hayas citado aquí sólo para embriagarnos- respondió señalando las primeras copas casi llenas al lado de la nueva ronda de tragos que había llevado el mesero.  
- No tengo buena cabeza para el alcohol- puntualizó Luna, suspirando y moviendo con la cabeza de un lado a otro. Yo solté una risa deliberada ante tal situación extraña. Harry me miró algo ceñudo.  
- Está bien… sí existe un motivo para esta reunión- Tonks sonrió con satisfacción al saber que no se había equivocado. Yo, por otro lado, insistí en saber qué había ocurrido para que su semblante se viera tan ansioso y al mismo tiempo nervioso. Humedeció sus labios antes de continuar.- Creo que me enamoré de Hermione.  
- Y yo creo que soy bruja- respondió Tonks tornando su rostro inexpresivo.- ¿Puedes decirnos algo que no sepamos de antemano?- el moreno quedó boquiabierto y tan colorado que creí que toda la sangre se le había subido a las mejillas.  
- En serio, Harry…- añadí despacio, como si hablara con un niño pequeño- ¿No te habías dado cuenta de eso sino hasta ahora?  
- ¿Ustedes sí?- las tres asentimos al unísono.  
- También Ron, pero aún no está seguro- informó Luna- Sigue firme en su convicción de que ustedes dos son casi como hermanos, cree que si tienen algo sería incluso incestuoso. Le expliqué que sólo sucede con los hermanos de sangre… ya sabes… quienes son hijos de los mismos padres, no los adoptados. Aunque no sé si será posible con los medios hermanos, ¿eso sería medio incesto?- Tonks no pudo ni responderle sin antes romper en carcajadas al igual que yo.  
- Bueno, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta seudo revelación? ¿Decirte lo ciego que has sido?- pregunté bebiendo de mi cerveza. Harry respiró hondo.  
- Necesito que me ayuden a conquistarla.

Aquello iluminó los ojos tanto de Tonks como los de Luna. Sería realmente interesante ser un trío dedicado a la confabulación, a la maniobra secreta de llevar a esa castaña testaruda hasta las urdidas redes de nuestro amigo. Era bien sabido que Hermione se había atrincherado en los estudios de medicina mágica sin prestar atención a nada más. Ya llevaba dos años trabajando en St. Mungo en la planta orientada a los Accidentes Provocados por Artefactos. Como en todo lo que hacía, Hermione era una sanadora excelente, dedicada y muy destacada entre sus colegas. Tenía el objetivo de convertirse en una medimaga renombrada, conocedora de todas las especialidades posibles en el centro de salud local, por eso mismo, había dejado de lado su vida social por los libros. Cosa que no era nada extraño en ella.

Harry nos relató que en el frío enero recién pasado, sus sentimientos fraternales habrían de dar un giro vertiginoso una noche al interior del nuevo departamento de Hermione. Él se había dirigido hasta allá para conocer el lugar sin siquiera imaginar que volvería a Grimmalud Place tan confundido como nunca lo estuvo en toda su vida. La castaña estaba emocionada porque era la primera vez que vivía sola, sin el abrigo de la escuela, sin el seguro techo de sus padres y Harry lo notó a millas de distancia. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ella. Al verla trabajar con tanto esfuerzo, supo que cumpliría aquel sueño más temprano que tarde. Cuando llegó al departamento, Hermione lo esperaba con una copa de brandy para celebrar el acontecimiento y fue en ese momento que sus llameantes ojos verdes brillaron intensamente mientras nos contaba. Luna le sonrió conmovida.

- No esperaba que algo en mí cambiara de esa manera- dijo Harry con incierta entonación.- Pero debieron verla esa noche… se veía simplemente hermosa. Platicamos hasta altas horas de la noche, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos. Recordamos tiempos de escuela, revivimos cada batalla compartida, nuestras discusiones, desacuerdos y conexiones intrínsecas que nos convirtieron en cómplices… compañeros. No sé si el brandy que saboreábamos me desequilibró más de la cuenta, pero fue durante una fracción de segundo en que imaginé besarla con todas mis fuerzas. Mi mundo cambió. El corazón me brincó de golpe y Hermione cambió su expresión al verme quizás pálido sin motivo aparente:  
- "¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó. Negué en silencio automáticamente. El sofá en donde estábamos sentados se volvió inmenso, la almohadilla que estaba entre los dos se había convertido en una montaña rocosa que me obstaculizaba el deseo de llegar a ella. No podía comprenderlo- En serio, Harry, ¿estás bien?- Insistió y como buena profesional, me tocó la frente para medir mi temperatura. Con su roce sólo consiguió hundirme más en mi inestabilidad, alterar los grados en mi cuerpo a su antojo. Fue un roce que antes no hubiese tenido importancia, pero en ese momento… le había brindado electroshocks a mi corazón renuente. Tuve que ponerme de pie, escapando de su alcance por no poder soportarlo.  
- "Nada, nada, estoy estupendamente- le respondí de forma estúpida. Hermione colgó su mirada en mí, alzando ligeramente sus cejas delineadas. Era obvio que no podía engañarla.  
Me convencí de que estaba ebrio. El típico amor momentáneo nacido de una mente borrosa me había hecho su presa y decidí dejar el brandy sobre una mesa cercana. "No más licor para mí", me dije en voz baja. Sin embargo, cuando pude tranquilizarme y convencerme que no era más que un arrebato de borracho, el timbre en la puerta habría de confundirlo todo otra vez. Hermione, levantándose con la gracia de una reina medieval, atendió al llamado recibiendo de pie en el umbral a un tipo de esbelta contextura. Tenía el atractivo de un odioso adonis y una perfecta sonrisa que abrió sus labios como telones. Aquello me hizo fruncir el ceño de manera casi instintiva…  
- ¿Y quién era ése?- preguntó Tonks con severidad, interrumpiendo el relato.  
- Se presentó como un tal Myron, un sanador y colega de Hermione venido desde Grecia.  
- Entonces en verdad era un "Adonis"- comentó Luna, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos. Harry puso los ojos blancos. No estaba de humor para bromas irónicas.

Con un notorio desánimo en su voz, el moreno nos siguió relatando sobre su descubrimiento. Se daba por sentada la interpretación de su deteriorada compostura, Harry tenía el aspecto de haber sido atropellado por una locomotora, aunque no era del todo exagerado; él había sido atropellado efectivamente por la noticia de amar a su mejor amiga. Era un enamorado caído entre los rieles y cada una de nosotras se angustiaba al verlo tan pesimista. Los celos que sintió por ese sanador griego le confirmaron que aquella emoción que fustigaba sus latidos no tenía nada que ver con el brandy. Por una parte, agradeció que ese mago llegara en ese instante, le ayudó a confirmar sus dudas; pero también lamentó tener que experimentar esa horrible sensación de perderla en manos de otro. Cuando Myron había llegado, explicó en pocas palabras su presencia tan tarde esa noche. Bajo su brazo llevaba un montón de informes médicos que necesitaba revisar con Hermione y muchas de esas carpetas no podían dejarse para después debido a su urgencia. Como era de esperarse, nuestra amiga no tuvo problemas en trabajar horas extras y Harry decidió marcharse.

- Puedes quedarte, si quieres- le había invitado ella con una encendida mirada de disculpa.  
- Descuida, no quiero incomodarles el trabajo- le respondió, y al repetirnos esas palabras sentados a la mesa, pude adivinar que sonaron igual de amargadas que entonces.

Harry bebió el resto de su copa pidiendo al mesero con una señal desde lejos algo más fuerte que la cerveza. Un whisky de fuego fue a parar a sus manos y se apresuró un sorbo que noté le raspó la garganta al tragar. Nos contó de las desagradables imágenes que cruzaron por su mente al instante de salir por aquella puerta. Estaba seguro que ese Myron había utilizado esa farsa del trabajo nocturno para quedarse solo con ella. Resultaba lógico ante sus ojos celosos y suspicaces. Los visualizó besándose, compartiendo intimidades y risas en común, los imaginó abrazándose, acariciándose, desvistiéndose… no, no pudo siquiera continuar. Tonks, Luna y yo intercambiamos miradas mientras que Harry cubría su rostro con las manos. Teníamos que ayudarlo…

El plan A se me vino a la mente en el preciso momento en que abandonamos la taberna y resonó en mis oídos como campanadas: Hacer quedar mal al tal Myron y dejar a Harry como todo un héroe… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Pues resultaba muy sencillo. Al imaginarlo con precisión, mis labios revelaron una sonrisa intrigante que no fue desapercibida por nadie. Le dije a Harry que no se preocupara por nada, si Hermione sentía atracción alguna por ese tipo, haríamos que se sintiera absolutamente decepcionada de él de un chasquido. Mis palabras fueron tan determinantes que todos compartieron mi expresión conspiradora, riendo por lo bajo. Ese mismo día nos reunimos en la mansión Black para detallar mi idea y anticiparnos a los supuestos. Luna estaba emocionada, nada le alegraba más que formar parte de un grupo tras un objetivo importante, como lo fue el antiguo ED en quinto año de escuela. Tonks y Harry me escuchaban con suma atención, tratando de seguirme en mis atropelladas palabras. Lo primero era aprovechar la condición de sanadores que tenían para jugar sucio contra sus capacidades. Haríamos que Tonks se transformara en otra persona y que pasara un peligro causado por algún artefacto mal utilizado. Hermione y Myron estarían allí para presenciarlo, por lo que sería una gran oportunidad para que el griego no supiera qué mierda hacer para ayudar en una situación de emergencia. Obviamente le echaríamos mano a la magia para lograr ese punto, ya que era poco probable que el tipo fuera un idiota. Harry bufó su desacuerdo cuando dije aquello y Tonks le palmoteó la nuca para concentrarlo de nuevo en el plan. Entonces, sería en ese instante de revuelo, en dónde milagrosamente aparecería el moreno de la cicatriz, con su capa de superhéroe bajando desde las alturas y evitando el desastre para salvar el día.

- ¿Estás bromeando?- me preguntó él, torciendo la boca.  
- Bueno, ignora lo de la capa y eso- le dije con un ademán indiferente.  
- Hermione sabrá de inmediato que se trata de un vil montaje, Ginny- me reclamó, realizando aspavientos mientras caminaba en círculos por la sala- Además, si algo así fuese a ocurrir, ella la socorrería de inmediato dejándome a mí como un pobre inútil.  
- Tendrás que ser mucho más rápido- dijo Tonks- ¿De qué tipo de artefacto mal usado estamos hablando? No quiero morir, si les interesa saber…- Al preguntármelo reparé que era un detalle que no había cubierto aún. Sin embargo, Luna salió de su soñador silencio para mirarnos como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.  
- ¿Qué me dicen de los calderos? Podríamos hacer estallar uno- y con esa sugerencia escuchada por Tonks con los ojos desorbitados, aceptamos y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

* * *

Al llegar la tarde, el Callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado de gente como era costumbre. Caminamos por el largo pasaje flanqueado de almacenes hasta quedar próximos a la tienda de calderos donde llevaríamos a cabo la conspiración. Nos sentamos pacientemente allí a esperar a nuestra amiga. Era sabido que Hermione siempre iba a ese lugar para adquirir nuevos calderos para St. Mungo y gracias a nuestras investigaciones oportunas, ella debía realizar un pedido del recinto hospitalario junto con Myron Zisis, el griego odiado por Harry, aquel mismo día. Después de largos minutos, cuando creímos que Tonks agotaría su repertorio de caras raras para entretenernos, la pareja que esperábamos se vislumbró a distancia, caminando con la mayor de las calmas hacia la tienda. Fue muy divertido ver a Harry resoplar como un toro de la rabia. Sólo ver a Hermione acompañada de ese tipo le subía los colores al rostro. Le susurré que se dejara de tonterías para prestar atención. Nos escondimos, los vimos entrar y comenzamos el plan.

La idea era que Luna y yo nos quedáramos afuera para no ser vistas mientras que Tonks ingresaba por la puerta principal viéndose como una clienta cualquiera. Gracias a los artilugios de mis hermanos Fred y George, utilizaríamos uno de sus famosos detonadores encendiéndolo dentro de un caldero, éste estallaría y crearía gran alboroto sin mencionar el estruendo de fin de mundo. Tonks, debido a esto, se haría la aturdida y yo, poco antes, embrujaría desde mi lugar a Myron para confundirlo y hacerlo parecer un incompetente. Cuando todo aquello estuviera hecho, Harry aparecería bajo un coro de los ángeles para auxiliar a Tonks y controlar la caótica situación. Objetivo: Impresionar a Hermione.

- No creo que haga falta impresionarla más de lo que ya está- comentó Luna, sonando más sabia de lo que recordaba- Es cosa de escucharla cuando habla de él y se despejan todas las dudas.- Tonks y yo intercambiamos miradas. En ese punto, nuestra amiga tenía razón. Escuchar hablar a Hermione de Harry era como atender el sermón apasionado de un religioso en domingo. El moreno a mi lado se sonrojó bajando la mirada.  
- Bueno, pero después de esto, Hermione querrá hacerle un altar- contestó Tonks y dimos inicio a nuestra jugarreta.

Deformando sus conocidas facciones, la Auror desperfiló su nariz y barbilla para verse más vieja. Luego, sacudiendo su cabeza con destreza, cambió su típico cabello violeta a un rubio platinado. A simple vista no podría ser reconocida. Cruzó la calle hacia la tienda y entró desinhibida caminando hacia los calderos de mayor tamaño. Ocultas a un lado del Boticario, vimos a través del vidrio del escaparate, cómo Tonks sacaba desde el interior de su capa el detonador aún sin encender. Hermione y su colega de labores, Myron, platicaban con el vendedor sin prestar atención a esa bruja disfrazada a sus espaldas. Tal como lo acordamos, la puerta de la tienda quedó abierta, por lo tanto, tenía al griego justo en línea recta para mi hechizo de gracia. Harry, quien estaba a un costado de la tienda, me miró significativamente para no desaprovechar esa clara oportunidad. Tonks encendió el detonador y lo depositó en el interior de un caldero de bronce de manera discreta. A partir de ese mismo momento, todo saldría como la mierda.

Al agitar mi varita hacia Myron, éste se agachó a tiempo para recoger algo del piso. El hechizo pasó de él yendo a dar contra un caldero del fondo y rebotar hacia la salida como bala perdida. Para nuestra mala suerte, impactó a Harry justo en la cara. Como era de esperarse, perdió la noción de las cosas al instante y entró a la tienda como un niño de dos años. Nuestro amigo, con sus pasos perdidos, caminó hacia el caldero que contenía el detonador encendido y Tonks fue hasta él casi corriendo para detenerlo. Escuchamos a lo lejos su: "¡No cojas ese cald…!" y ¡PUM!, fue cosa de un parpadeo. El detonador estalló entre fuegos de artificio mezclados con humo denso que llenó la tienda, reventando ventanas y estremeciendo las paredes. Chispas salían hacia el cielo desde el techo paciendo carnaval de fin de año. El sonido de la explosión de seguro se escuchó hasta Escocia. Luna y yo nos cubrimos la cabeza para no recibir la lluvia de vidrios molidos viendo entre la bruma que muchos de los transeúntes fueron afectados por el impacto. Tosían y abanicaban el aire para poder despejar de sus ojos el polvillo que se había levantado. Un desastre de apocalipsis. No esperaba que los productos inflamables de mis hermanos tuviesen esa intensidad. A los pocos segundos, miré hacia la tienda distinguiendo a Hermione con Tonks abrazada a ella toda despeinada, sucia, con la ropa algo quemada y su cara de vuelta a la normalidad. Del otro lado, Myron, ayudaba a Harry a mantenerse en pie, mientras que con el otro brazo sacaba al vendedor con insólita facilidad. Fuimos corriendo a su encuentro notando el enfado desmedido del moreno hacia mí. Sí, lo había arruinado sin querer, no podía negarlo. Le sonreí nerviosamente y retrocedí un par de pasos, sólo por si acaso.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?- preguntó Hermione, preocupada y algo histérica. Nadie supo qué responder. Harry se zafó de la ayuda del griego de forma brusca y testaruda. Parecía berrinche de niño tras una malograda travesura.  
- De compras- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sacudiendo su ropa. Tonks asintió.  
- Ginny y yo pasábamos por aquí- agregó Luna sin que nadie le preguntara. Le pisé un pie.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que produjo ese estallido?  
- Un detonador- dijo Myron. El tono empleado nos hizo creer que se trataba de un experto. Entre sus dedos, nos enseñó un trozo del cartucho destrozado. Lo llevó a sus narices para olerlo- Podría apostar que se trata de una broma adquirida en Sortilegios Weasley.  
- ¡Qué absurdas formas tiene la gente para llamar la atención!- exclamó Hermione al tiempo que todos nosotros nos miramos bajo una complicidad evidente.- Por fortuna Myron y yo estábamos allí para socorrerlos. El asunto pudo haber sido peor.- fue sal en la herida, por no decir: quemadura.  
- Sí…- contestó Harry, amargado y furioso. Me miró con ganas de ahorcarme - Muchas gracias, "Myron".

* * *

**Luna, Plan B.**

_12 de febrero_

**D**espués del estrepitoso fracaso del plan de Ginny nos hallábamos en una disyuntiva. Perdimos un poco de fe al comprender que no sería tan sencillo como lo imaginábamos. Volvimos a nuestro cuartel general en la mansión de Harry luego de pasar algunas horas en St. Mungo para sanar una que otra quemadura. Tonks estaba irritable debido al daño en su cabello por la explosión. Por mucho que aplicaba hechizos reparadores y cremas desvanecedoras, se podían diferenciar los mechones chamuscados. Oler a cabello quemado no le hacía ninguna gracia y a mí me revolvía el estómago. Cuando estuvimos en el hospital, Ron llegó preocupado. Supo del estallido porque estaba en boca de todos y no era indiferente para nadie que Harry Potter y sus amigos estuvieran "en peligro" de nuevo. Estas cosas siempre se exageran. Hermione aplicaba un ungüento en el antebrazo de Harry y noté que lo hacía con mucha dedicación, tan concentrada como cuando leía sus libros en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Sonreí. Esos dos siempre se trataban de forma delicada e incluso cariñosa. Sus abrazos, sus roces, sus miradas. Puedo ser despistada en muchas ocasiones pero jamás idiota, nunca paso por alto señales así de sutiles y sugerentes.

- Me alegro de que estén bien- dijo Ron, abrazándome por la cintura.- Me asusté mucho cuando mi padre me informó de una explosión en el Callejón Diagon. Sabía que mi compañero buscapleitos estaría por los alrededores y no me equivoqué.  
- No fui yo- contestó Harry, a la defensiva.  
- Los accidentes suceden todo el tiempo- señaló Tonks, acariciando su cabello maltratado.  
- Claro, es de todos los días escuchar que estalla la tienda de calderos como si nada- ironizó Hermione mientras cerraba el tubo de crema y se limpiaba las manos. - ¿Por qué estaban viendo calderos en primer lugar? Una Auror y un jugador de Quidditch no los necesitan…  
- Mi madre le encargó a Harry comprar uno nuevo para la Madriguera- intervino Ginny, rápidamente.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué le pasó al anterior?- quiso saber Ron y yo le di con el codo entre sus costillas para callarlo, creo que más fuerte de lo que esperaba porque soltó un gruñido de dolor.  
- Ése tiene el culo delgado- arremetió mi cuñada entre dientes. Estoy segura que recordó las palabras de su insufrible hermano Percy para salir del paso.

El rostro de Harry no era muy alentador cuando llegamos a la mansión. Se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea y encendió el fuego con un movimiento de varita. Tonks, Ginny y yo, tomamos ubicación cerca de él mirando las llamas. Para que toda nuestra conspiración resultara, tuve que despedir a Ron al salir de St. Mungo con alguna excusa referente a mi trabajo en la revista de El Quisquilloso, los demás también se excusaron con él y nos volvimos a reunir en secreto en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. ¿El motivo?, mi novio tiene de mentiroso lo que yo de mal genio. En fin, el silencio entre nosotros cuatro resultaba ser espeso, como respirar en medio de una niebla cerrada. Ginny se veía apenada por el error de embrujar a Harry, pero insistía en que no había sido culpa suya y yo corroboré su versión. El chico griego se había agachado oportunamente. ¿Cómo íbamos a adivinar algo así?... No obstante, Harry nos escuchaba con la mirada ofendida. Parecía pensar en mil maneras de aplicar un hechizo imperdonable sobre nosotras.

- Ahora soy yo el torpe y ese sanador el héroe conocedor de detonadores- comentó él, ácidamente.  
- No reclames- instó Tonks- Tú nos pediste ayuda así que ahora asume las consecuencias. Siempre en los planes hay fallas que no podemos predecir.  
- Deberías hablar con ella, Harry- opinó Ginny saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
- ¿Y decirle qué? ¿Que me di cuenta que estoy enamorado luego de pasar años considerándola casi una hermana? Se reiría en mi cara… no me creería.  
- Pero ustedes se han destacado por ser muy abiertos y sinceros el uno con el otro, creo que es tiempo de…  
- ¡Ya lo tengo!- grité para hacerme escuchar. Una idea había atravesado mi mente al oír aquellas últimas palabras.  
- ¿Qué cosa?- la pregunta de Tonks sonó casi asustada. Por lo visto, alzar la voz de esa forma no era conocido en mí. Sin lugar a dudas fue como oír gruñir a un conejo y comencé a reír por la expresión encandilada de sus rostros. Formar parte de un grupo confabulado me encantaba. Contesté.  
- Creo que es hora de una conversación íntima a la luz de las velas…

El plan B lo visualicé casi como una película romántica del antiguo Londres: Harry y Hermione, sentados en la larga mesa del comedor, solos, comiendo algo preparado por él, iluminados por velas esbeltas y rodeados de un silencio sólo interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Sería el momento perfecto para hablar con el corazón. Desde que había conocido a esos dos que supe que tenían una comunicación envidiable. Muchas veces sólo intercambiaban miradas y descifraban sus pensamientos. Era sorprendente. A veces lo intentaba con Ron, pero cada vez que lo miraba fijo se le enrojecían las orejas y se bloqueaba por completo, por lo tanto, desistí a las pocas semanas de esfuerzos infructuosos.

Mi idea se basaba en una cena romántica sin que Hermione lo supiera, obviamente. Le haríamos creer que iríamos todos a cenar a la mansión Black para recordar viejos tiempos. Le informaríamos que era idea del grupo en general y que todos estábamos ansiosos por reunirnos, al fin y al cabo, habían pasado varios días sin que compartiéramos una velada, juntos. En el último momento, cuando Hermione llegara a Grimmauld Place, Harry le comunicaría que ninguno podría asistir por motivos de fuerza mayor, ya sea por trabajo o de otra índole, dándole así la oportunidad de cenar a solas. En ese momento, nuestro amigo aprovecharía la instancia de realizar un despliegue de cocina increíble para dejar a la convidada sorprendida de sus habilidades culinarias, se sentarían a comer y conversarían por horas sobre temas diversos acompañados de una luz ínfima proporcionada por dos velas- Tonks insistió en que fuese sólo una. Yo asentí y Harry tragó saliva, nervioso.

- Con poca luminosidad apenas podré ver mis cubiertos sobre la mesa- protestó y Ginny rodó los ojos.  
- ¿Quieres cooperar?  
- Sí quiero, pero no deseo derramar vino encima de Hermione debido a lo miope que soy. No lo olviden.  
- Si puedes ver una porquería de Snitch, puedes verter vino en una copa, grandísimo tonto- objetó Tonks. Harry se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Y qué voy a cocinar? No tengo idea de hacer algo para una ocasión así.  
- Para eso estamos nosotras- le dije, frotando mis manos.- Vivir sola con mi padre ha hecho de mí una gran cocinera. Él tiene un apetito voraz y muy buen paladar. Las tres cocinaremos para ustedes.

Al día siguiente, ya era 12 de febrero y la presión del día de San Valentín comenzaba a fustigar a las parejas en todo el mundo. Debo reconocer que había descuidado hasta el obsequio que le daría a Ron por estar planeando con las chicas la mejor manera de ayudar a Harry en la conquista de Hermione. Ya habíamos fallado una vez y enviado a St. Mungo al enamorado, ahora teníamos que triunfar dándole ánimos a un chico que a medida que se acercaba la hora se veía más pálido que fantasma asustado. Nos congregamos en la mansión a las cinco de la tarde. Acordamos que nos adueñaríamos de la cocina por las siguientes horas y que atenderíamos a esos dos sin que Hermione supiera de nuestra presencia allí. Prepararíamos los platos, los tragos y los postres, dejando que Harry se llevara todo el crédito, por supuesto.

Muy temprano en la mañana, le había enviado una lechuza a mi castaña amiga para dejarla al tanto de la reunión social que deseábamos hacer. Me respondió que necesitaba estudiar unos casos de pacientes a su cuidado, pero le insistí y no pudo evadirme. Cuando ya estaba la invitación hecha, Tonks, Ginny y yo fuimos de compras a un mercado muggle de la ciudad. Compramos con dinero no mágico los ingredientes de la receta que tenía en mente, entreteniéndome con los aderezos y los condimentos que vendían a manos llenas. Tuvieron que recordarme que ya estábamos atrasadas y volvimos a la mansión con los brazos atestados de bolsas. Harry nos dejó a cargo mientras tomaba una ducha. Su nerviosismo era palpable. Me pregunté qué tan aturdido estaba al darse cuenta de que amaba a su mejor amiga de un día para otro. Harry no era de expresar sentimentalismos, mucho menos verse bajo las tenazas de los celos de aquella forma tan demencial. Se mencionaba el nombre del sanador griego y su palidez se transformaba inmediatamente en un rojo encendido. En fin, después de explicarles bien la receta a las chicas, comenzamos a preparar los ingredientes.

- Pica muy fina la cebolleta y ponla en aceite- le indiqué a Ginny- Cuando esté dorada añade el brandy, el vermut y dale fuego.  
- El brandy está exquisito- dijo Tonks, quien se había servido una copa y sorbía de ella largos tragos.  
- Deberías ayudar en vez de beber.- reclamó la pelirroja mirándola por sobre su hombro.  
- Sólo lo estoy probando, hay que cerciorarse de su calidad antes de servirlo.- respondió ella con descaro. Cuando estaba cortando el perejil, Harry entró a la cocina muy bien vestido y perfumado. No me fijé en el color de la camisa que traía pero se veía distinguido, ordenado, muy distinto del Harry desgarbado al que estaba acostumbrada. Tonks tosió el brandy que de seguro pasaba por su garganta en ese minuto.- ¿Bromeas? Con tu producida apariencia, Hermione se dará cuenta de que lo planeaste todo…  
- ¿Podrías ser más exagerada?- rebatió él, mirándose en el reflejo de uno de los sartenes más relucientes- No llevo traje ni corbata, sólo me arreglé un poco. No puedo decirle que la amo pareciendo un mamarracho ¿no te parece?- aquellas palabras nos enternecieron a las tres al mismo tiempo. Dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo para mirarlo con los ojos brillantes. Harry enrojeció de inmediato y cambió de tema- ¿Cómo se llama lo que preparan?  
- Langostinos afrodisíacos- le contesté y su rostro se deformó.  
- ¿Y temen que mi vestimenta pueda descubrir la farsa?- chilló- ¿Se dan cuenta del nombre del platillo? ¿Acaso no encontraron uno menos obvio como "Te amo, Hermione Granger"?  
- No creo que seas lo suficientemente tarado para decirle el nombre real, si lo pregunta algo inventarás: Langostinos a la Harry o algo por el estilo- opinó Tonks, sirviéndose otra copa bajo la mirada de recriminación de Ginny.

Luego de casi una hora de cocción y preparativos, vestimos la mesa del comedor de un mantel delicado con loza elegante. No quisimos hacerlo demasiado programado, por lo que la vela que propusimos la dejamos sin encender para que fuese Harry quien lo hiciera cuando lo considerara apropiado. Nos atrincheramos en la cocina, sacamos unas orejas extensibles que habíamos empacado junto con todo lo demás, y le deseamos buena suerte a nuestro amigo advirtiéndole que en caso de necesitar ayuda, nosotras estaríamos atentas para darle consejos útiles y románticos. Una chica conoce muy bien su propio género. A él no pareció agradarle mucho la idea de que estuviésemos oyéndolo todo. Por mi cuenta, me daba igual quedarnos o irnos, pero Tonks insistió en que seríamos un apoyo moral para Harry.

El plan dio comienzo. Cerramos la puerta de la cocina en el mismo instante en que Hermione tocaba la puerta de la mansión. Nos pusimos las orejas extensibles para escuchar lo que acontecía desde la sala. Guardamos total silencio al tiempo que nos acomodábamos una al lado de la otra. Tenía la plena confianza de que todo saldría bien. La conversación entre ellos dos siempre fluía sin ningún tipo de presión y sumada a la intimidad de una cena, las palabras saldrían por sí solas. No tenía idea en ese minuto que algo insospechado nos jugaría en contra. Escuchamos.

- _¿Entonces los demás no vendrán?_- dijo Hermione.  
- _Por lo que me informaron en sus lechuzas, tuvieron asuntos muy importantes qué tratar. Impostergables_- al oír a Harry, apreté los dientes. Nunca nada me había sonado tan falso. Esperaba que ella no se diese cuenta de nada.  
- _¿Incluyendo Luna? Ella fue la que más insistió en que viniera._  
- _Tuvo que… atender un reportaje para la revista_.- Tonks a mi lado no podía dejar de reír. Se mordía una mano mientras que sostenía una copa de brandy en la otra. Ginny le dio un codazo para que se tranquilizara pero fue peor. El gemido que liberó por el golpe, resonó audiblemente y le tapé la boca por reflejo.  
- _¿Hay alguien más contigo?_- preguntó Hermione y nos quedamos de piedra. Habíamos olvidado realizar un "Impertubate" contra la puerta para no ser escuchadas.  
- _No, estoy solo_. – respondió el moreno automáticamente- _Debió ser el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Ya sabes cómo es. No deja de hacer ruidos molestos. Es un fastidio_. – supe que eso fue un ataque directo a nosotras. Después de unos minutos, nuestra amiga se excusó para ir al baño dándole a Harry el tiempo necesario para volar a la cocina hallándonos muy concentradas escuchando por las orejas extensibles. Su cara nos pronosticaba una reprimenda que sin duda merecíamos.- ¿Quieren comportarse? Amortigüen los sonidos si no quieren verme seriamente enfadado.  
- Lo siento…- se disculpó Tonks, ahogando la risa tras sus labios apretados.

De pronto, cuando estábamos indicándole a Harry sobre los platos preparados y listos para ser servidos, un resplandor verde entró por los postigos de la puerta alertándonos de que alguien había llegado por la chimenea. Nos asomamos hacia la sala y vimos a Ron cubierto de hollín. Se disponía a llamar a voz en cuello para saber si había alguien en casa pero Tonks fue oportuna y le lanzó un "Silencius" que lo dejó mudo. Sus labios se movieron pero no emitió sonido alguno. Confundido, lo intentó de nuevo pero nada sucedió. Al oír los pasos de Hermione por el pasillo, salí de la cocina, corrí hasta Ron cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa y nos metimos dentro del armario de escobas. Sumidos en la oscuridad, lo obligué a no moverse. Miré por la puerta entreabierta reparando que Harry había salido al encuentro de la castaña. Se veía mucho más nervioso que en un principio y lamenté haberlo puesto en esa situación. Me volví hacia mi novio que tenía sus facciones alteradas por el asombro. Terminé el hechizo de Tonks para que pudiese hablar de nuevo indicándole que lo hiciera en voz baja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté.  
- Vine a ver a Harry… ¿Qué mierda está pasando?  
- Es una larga historia…- Me di el tiempo de contarle desde el principio mientras que Harry servía los platos de langostinos que habíamos cocinado. Ron me escuchaba con los ojos desorbitados. Al parecer la noticia de que su mejor amigo nos pidiera ayuda para conquistar a Hermione no le había caído en gracia.  
- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada sobre lo que sentía? ¿Acaso no confía en mí?- replicó, ofendido.  
- Porque tal vez sabía que reaccionarías así de molesto. Ahora guarda silencio.

Los langostinos se veían deliciosos. Debía admitir que habíamos hecho un excelente trabajo con las chicas y me sentí orgullosa. Con sumo cuidado, me asomé para ver cómo iba resultando todo y me emocionó lo hermoso de la imagen que tenía enfrente: Harry y Hermione, sentados a la mesa, conversando como si nada más importase en el mundo. Mi plan estaba dando frutos. Al otro extremo, podía adivinar a Tonks y a Ginny en la cocina olvidándose de preparar los postres por oír la plática en el comedor. No quería Aparecerme allá. El sonido del chasquido al desaparecer era muy característico y sabía perfectamente que Hermione lo distinguiría sin problemas. Por lo tanto, me quedé en el armario con Ron, observando a un Harry muy distinto. El brillo que proyectaba en sus ojos lo hacía verse mucho más maduro y me sentí feliz ante el hecho de que se diera cuenta que no había mujer en su vida como esa castaña. Hasta ese momento, todo iba viento en popa, sin embargo sucedería algo que lo echaría todo a perder.

- No sabía que tuvieras tanto talento para la cocina, Harry- le comentó Hermione, probando otro bocado.  
- Bueno, cuando las cosas se hacen con ganas, siempre resultan bien.  
- ¿Cómo se llama este plato?- la curiosidad de mi amiga siempre estaba latente. El aludido se mostró complicado y por lo que también noté, divertido. De seguro había recordado nuestra plática minutos antes.  
- "Langostinos a la Harry"- repitió lo que le había sugerido Tonks. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír. Ron me miraba sin tener idea de lo que me resultaba tan gracioso.  
- Es una lastima que los demás no pudieran venir.  
- En realidad… lo prefiero así- lanzó Harry sabiendo que había pisado terreno peligroso. Carraspeó, se removió en su silla y la castaña lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Se echó un nuevo langostino a la boca, notoriamente inquieto. Lo tragó antes de hablar.- Me alegra estar a solas contigo, Hermione, porque… necesitaba hablarte sobre algo importante.- Volvió a carraspear para aclararse la garganta. Con un movimiento aireado, se rascó un lado del cuello y tosió otra vez. Fruncí el ceño, un poco extrañada por sus actitudes.- Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no?- continuó. Se rascó una oreja mientras esperaba una respuesta.  
- Harry…  
- Espera, deja ordenar mis ideas. Esto no es fácil para mí, te lo aseguro… - carraspeó nuevamente. Ante mis ojos veía un dejo de preocupación en el rostro de Hermione y yo comenzaba a preocuparme también sin saber por qué. Algo no andaba bien. Harry se rascó el cuello una vez más dejando en su piel un fuerte tono rojizo. Allí la cosa empeoró y todo se fue al demonio. El par de palabras que pudo pronunciar después sonaron balbuceadas. Su lengua se había hinchado como también sus mejillas gracias a las ronchas que brotaron en sólo segundos. Continuó rascándose. Hermione se puso de pie de un brinco.  
- ¡Harry, estás teniendo una reacción alérgica!- exclamó y el aludido se rascó enérgicamente toda la cara y garganta. El sarpullido aumentó. Harry tosía y tosía debido a la picazón que de seguro atacaba las paredes de su tráquea y apartó el plato como si aquello mejorara la situación de algún modo. Hermione fue corriendo hasta el perchero para coger ambos abrigos sin pensarlo.- ¡Vamos, te llevaré a St. Mungo de inmediato!

* * *

**Tonks, Plan C.**

_13 de febrero_

- ¿**C**ómo diablos iba a saber que Harry era alérgico a los langostinos?- nos susurró Luna, molesta y apenada- Era una de las recetas más apropiadas para una cena íntima y uno de los tórtolos se intoxicó con ella como si fuera veneno para Nargles.  
- ¿Veneno para qué?- preguntó Ron, y su novia sólo se encogió de hombros sin responder.  
- No es culpa de nadie, Luna- intervino Ginny, acariciándole el brazo- Ninguna de nosotras sabía que pudimos haberlo matado con langostinos…  
- De haberlo sabido Voldemort, se habría ahorrado un hechizo imperdonable hace tiempo- agregué, consiguiendo algunas risas para bajar la tensión en aquella sala de espera.

Yo no podía dejar de reír. Las copas de brandy que había bebido seguían corriendo por mi sistema. El recuerdo de nuestro amigo hinchado como sapo y rojo por las ronchas, me obligaba a apretar los labios para no carcajearme en ese lugar tan inapropiado. Era lógico que Harry estuviera furioso por lo sucedido, no era para menos, pero mientras lo atendían en uno de los cuartos de St. Mungo debía comerse las ganas de mandarnos al carajo. Tuvimos que esperar a que fuésemos informados por Hermione del incidente para llegar hasta el hospital y visitarlo. No podíamos aparecernos así como así, de lo contrario se hubiese sabido que estábamos espiando. Temíamos que al cruzar las puertas del recinto, una lluvia de maleficios nos convirtiera en unos hongos fangosos, pero afortunadamente no nos dejaron pasar a ver al enfermo sino hasta que la infusión surtiera efecto. Palabras del medimago de turno.

La mañana estaba fría y yo estaba casi eléctrica debido al café amargo que servían para calentar el cuerpo. Me había bebido casi cinco tazas. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos tratando de idear un nuevo plan. Nunca he sido del tipo de persona que abandona con facilidad sólo por un par de malos resultados. Sí… está bien, enviamos a Harry a St. Mungo dos veces en dos días, pero no creo que haya que exagerar, seguía siendo buena idea el que hubiese acudido a nosotras por ayuda. El chico estaba enamorado, teníamos que hacer algo por él. Ahora que el plan C estaba en mis manos, tenía que pensar en cómo capturar a esa castaña escurridiza, y pronto por lo demás. Luego de algunos minutos, Hermione salió de la habitación en donde atendían a Harry, vestida con el delantal verde lima que la hacía ver tan distinta. En su ceño se reflejaba la preocupación por nuestro amigo y sonreí, satisfecha de distinguir en ella un cariño infinito por él. Ahora debía averiguar más sobre sus sentimientos sin despertar sospechas.

- ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Ron al instante.  
- Está bien, ya puede irse. La hinchazón bajó y puede hablar sin problemas. Su lengua se había inflamado muchísimo.- contuve la risa con todas mis fuerzas y Ginny me codeó un costado.  
- ¿Podemos entrar a verlo?- quiso saber Luna. Estaba claro que deseaba hablar con el moreno para disculparse por la receta que lo mandó a la mierda. Hermione asintió. Los chicos caminaron pero decidí quedarme con la castaña para platicar un rato con ella. Paseamos por los pasillos de St. Mungo sin intercambiar palabra durante varios minutos hasta que suspiró amargamente y eso me llamó la atención.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.  
- ¿Sabes si a Harry le ocurre algo, Tonks? Está actuando muy extraño - comentó, intrigada. Yo sólo encogí mis hombros evitando su mirada. Continuó- Sobre todo estos últimos días, primero se fue de mi departamento casi huyendo cuando llegó Myron, luego estuvo metido en una explosión en la tienda de calderos y ahora es atacado por una alergia inexplicable a los langostinos que él mismo cocinó… ¿Cómo no iba a saber que era alérgico a eso?- "_Porque fue idea de Luna cocinarlos_", pensé en mis adentros y reprimí la carcajada que estaba latente en mi garganta. Esperé unos segundos para calmarme antes de contestar.  
- Ya conoces a Harry… se aburre sin Voldemort - bromeé y logré que Hermione riera.

Me comentó lo angustiada que estaba por él. No existía peor escenario que verlo postrado en una camilla de hospital. Lo había visto en esa situación muchas veces como para soportarlo otra vez. Yo alcé mis cejas, interesada en sus palabras. Me estaba abriendo su corazón y yo, recopilaba datos para mi plan. Me habló de las aventuras que habían vivido juntos casi sin pausas. Las veces que se salvaron la vida mutuamente. Sabía que ellos dos habían pasado por mucho desde los once años de vida pero no pude imaginarlo. Cuando tuve esa edad, jugaba en el abrigo de la casa de mis padres sin siquiera pensar en luchar contra mortifagos por cuenta propia o acompañada de amigos de iguales capacidades. Resultaba sorprendente. Nuestro tranquilo andar se detuvo cerca de la cafetería y me ubiqué frente a ella. Estudié su rostro y comprendí que sus ojos ambarinos brillaban al recordar los momentos vividos junto a Harry. Confirmé, rotundamente, que eran el uno para el otro. Allí mismo fue cuando se me encendió una bombilla sobre la cabeza.

- Siempre has velado por él, ¿verdad?  
- Si a Harry le sucediera algo… - agregó con amargura y se contuvo, como si su propia voz le cortara la garganta– Ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

Fue entonces donde lo entendí. Todo estaba claro para mí. Lo que habíamos hecho con las chicas estaba muy bien encaminado. Le habíamos causado preocupación y angustia a Hermione y aquello terminaría por quitarle la venda de los ojos. Sólo faltaba un paso más. Se daría cuenta que lo amaba como un hombre y no como un hermano. Nuestros "accidentes" sirvieron de algo después de todo. Me disculpé con ella para casi correr de regreso al cuarto de Harry recreando el plan en mi cabeza. Entré precipitosamente asustando a Luna, quien brincó como saltamontes al verme tan de repente. No me importó el rostro molesto del ojiverde, sentado en la cama. Antes de que comenzara a despotricarme por ser una de las responsables de lo que había pasado, lo detuve con aspavientos para que cerrara la boca y me escuchara.

- ¡Ya tengo el siguiente plan!- exclamé y Harry se mostró como la persona más disconforme del mundo.  
- ¿En verdad crees que seguiré con esto? Ante los ojos de Hermione ya soy un completo idiota.  
- Ella jamás pensaría eso de ti- opinó Luna desde un rincón. El aludido meneó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en mí esperando que terminara de hablar. Así lo hice.  
- Sólo tienes que correr peligro una última vez, angustiarla a más no poder, y cuando estés en la camilla como ahora, le preguntas moribundamente qué pasaría si te sucediera algo grave- un silencio total siguió a mis recientes palabras. El moreno me miraba como esperando que lanzara una risotada para hacerle ver que era una broma. Yo me quedé seria, tratando de no verme vacilante ante mi idea, que por cierto era genial.  
- ¿Moribundamente? ¿Hablas en serio?- bramó.- ¿No te ha bastado con las estupideces que hemos hecho en estos dos días?... Hermione se dará cuenta de todo.  
- No lo creo- dijo Ginny- El plan de Tonks puede resultar. Sabes muy bien que ella se preocupa mucho por ti y verte herido, casi agónico, la llevará a confesarte que también siente lo mismo por miedo a perderte.- Harry tragó saliva. Era obvio que le inquietaba el término "agónico" en nuestras manos. Se aclaró la garganta.  
- No, no puedo… esta tarde Ron y yo tenemos práctica de Quidditch.  
- ¡Perfecto!- grité sin planear sonar tan impulsiva. Harry abrió más sus ojos, sorprendido.- ¡Allí será entonces dónde haremos el plan! ¡Tendrás un accidente en escoba!  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me rehúso!- vociferó, completamente ofuscado. Sin embargo, nada de lo que dijera me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.- ¡Tonks! ¡Te lo advierto!- me amenazó el ojiverde. Yo le sonreí y froté mis manos antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Aquella soleada tarde, salí de casa con rumbo al departamento de Hermione. Sabía que no tenía turno vespertino y fui por ella para que saliéramos a estirar las piernas por el Callejón Diagon. Recorrimos las tiendas conversando de la vida, recordando el pasado sin mucho apuro, cuando "accidentalmente" nos encontramos con Ginny y Luna en las cercanías de Madame Malkin. Fuimos a tomar unas cervezas de manteca al Caldero Chorreante, comenzando el plan que estaba basado en pocos detalles. Todo iba perfecto. Hermione estaba animada, nosotras preparadas y dentro de unos minutos, la invitaríamos al estadio de Quidditch donde Harry y Ron entrenaban para su próximo partido. Sabía que la castaña no era aficionada a ese deporte, pero asistía a los juegos de buena fe para ver a sus amigos desenvolverse en la cancha. Afortunadamente, los Chuddley Cannons llevaban a cabo sus entrenamientos a puertas abiertas para sus fanáticos. Eso favorecía mucho más la situación. "No hará daño hacerle una visita a los chicos para darles ánimos", dije bajo un tono tan conspirador que hasta yo misma me temí. Hermione aceptó, pagamos los tragos y salimos de la taberna. Al avanzar unos pasos para salir del pasaje, nos tropezamos con alguien con quien no contaba en esos momentos.

- ¡Myron! ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí!- saludó la castaña. Ginny y yo nos miramos, fastidiadas. Allí estaba, el sanador griego que Harry odiaba hasta la médula. El tipo nos saludó a todas y yo sólo le alcé las cejas.  
- Estaba comprando una capa nueva- comentó, sonriente y galante- ¿Adónde van?  
- Iremos a ver un entrenamiento de Quidditch de los Chuddley Cannons- dijo Luna. Yo me volví hacia ella con enfado. La rubia supo que había metido la pata demasiado tarde.  
- Me encanta ese deporte. En Atenas hay equipos excelentes- dijo Myron.  
- ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?- le invitó Hermione concretando lo que no quería que sucediese. Estuve a punto de decirle que no pero no tenía una buena excusa para ello. El griego aceptó y así nos fuimos todos juntos sabiendo que cuando Harry lo viera allí, nos colgaría de un poste para prendernos fuego.

Traté de mantenerme concentrada en lo que iba a hacer. Ginny y Luna se encargarían de distraer a Hermione con alguna conversación banal mientras que yo, secretamente desde mi lugar, embrujaría la escoba de nuestro amigo para provocar un accidente. Claro que no lo haría cuando estuviese a una altura peligrosa, sino que lo suficiente como para fingir la urgencia de llevarlo a St. Mungo. Tenía la esperanza de que Harry cooperara, pero más adelante me daría cuenta que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ubicados ya en las graderías, había algunos fanáticos apostados por doquier echando porras al equipo que salía uno a uno a la cancha. No era algo formal, más bien eran jugadas en grupos, estrategias y pruebas de alineación. Ron salió volando desde los camerinos tomando su lugar frente a los tres aros. A los pocos segundos después lo hizo Harry, sobrevolando el campo en círculos con un talento formidable. Miré hacia mi izquierda. Ginny estaba a mi lado, luego Myron, Hermione y por último Luna cerrando la línea. Tenía a la castaña a una distancia conveniente para que no me descubriera. Agudicé la mirada y reparé que el moreno nos vio desde dónde estaba. Se quedó flotando. Pude adivinar su cara de desconcierto y amenaza directa hacia mí. Supo que nuestra presencia se debía a que quería llevar a cabo mi plan y me negó con la cabeza, vigorosamente. Yo entrecerré los ojos, desafiada. "_Entonces en verdad no va a cooperar_", murmuré y jugué con mi varita entre los dedos estilo baterista. Sería como jugar al tiro al blanco después de todo. "_Ya me lo agradecerás algún día_", volví a decir para mis adentros y me arremangué con decisión.

El entrenador sopló un silbato llamando a todo el equipo a tomar posiciones. Bajo su brazo, llevaba el cofre donde se guardaban los balones del juego y la abrió para liberar las Bludgers, después la Snitch y finalmente lanzó la Quaffle hacia arriba para que los Cazadores comenzaran el partido. Entre acrobacias y picadas a gran velocidad, los jugadores desplegaron un manejo del vuelo asombroso. Los fanáticos vitoreaban cada jugada al tiempo que el entrenador les gritaba instrucciones con su voz amplificada por un "Sonorus". Cuando noté que todos estaban concentrados en el equipo, con sutileza agité mi varita hacia la escoba de Harry. El moreno lo advirtió e hizo un movimiento imposible esquivando mi hechizo grácilmente. Eso me ofendió sobremanera. Fruncí los labios tornándome competitiva. _"¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos"_, lo reté en voz baja mientras que Ginny me cubría con su cuerpo. Fallé en varias ocasiones. Debía admitir que el ojiverde arriba de una escoba era uno de los mejores. De lado, de cabeza, en subida, en picada… en todas las variantes posibles. Para mi satisfacción, di en el blanco pero debido a una Bludger que voló cerca de nuestras cabezas mi concentración se interrumpió y no pude sacudirlo hasta derribarlo. Gruñí, frustrada. La Snitch brillaba a lo lejos siendo atrapada por Harry en incontables ocasiones en poco tiempo. Los fanáticos aplaudían enardecidos al igual que Hermione, emocionada por los talentos de su mejor amigo. Luna, Ginny y yo sonreímos al verla tan contenta. Aquello me encendió la testarudez y volví en mi intento de cumplir con mi plan. Eché mano de las Bludgers embrujándolas para que se fueran en contra del moreno. Como meteoritos, los dos balones obedecieron a mis órdenes volando rabiosas hacia su objetivo. Harry comprendió mi intención y huyó de ellas con maestría. Quise insistir pero el entrenador detuvo la práctica repentinamente para saber qué sucedía con los balones alocados. Tuve que abandonar la idea de momento y les devolví su libertad de acción. El entrenamiento reanudó y en esa oportunidad decidí embrujar la Snitch dorada. Como una mosca molesta, la pelota se fue en contra de Harry rodeándolo en un vuelo errático y frenético. La intención era confundir a mi amigo para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Hermione y Ginny intervino al instante para encubrirme.  
- A veces las Snitch reaccionan así cuando cumplen su vida útil. Esa ya debe estar muy vieja- razón que ni la castaña ni nadie creyó en lo absoluto.

Harry movía una mano en cualquier dirección como si espantara un enjambre de abejas invisibles a su alrededor. Sin embargo, mi hechizo fue inútil. Con un reflejo de guerrero japonés, el moreno capturó la Snitch cuando pasó cerca de sus ojos. Nuevamente, el público rompió en alaridos de júbilo. Me ofusqué el doble. Fue como si hubiese ganado por sobre mí y alabado por ello. Me crucé de brazos pensado en otra manera de lograrlo. No obstante, el destino haría el trabajo por mí. Harry sobrevolaba la cancha hacia los tres aros resguardados por Ron cuando dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros y perdió por completo la concentración. En ese minuto, Myron le susurraba algo a Hermione en el oído y ella rió despacio. Fue todo. Sólo eso. Aquel brevísimo momento consiguió lo que yo buscaba exhaustivamente desde un comienzo. Harry no se fijó en el camino que seguía por estar mirando a la pareja y se estrelló contra uno de los aros con excesiva violencia. No podía creer la ironía. Ron no alcanzó a detenerlo por estar a enfocado en la Quaffle y aterrizó velozmente a su lado para asistirlo. De haberlo sabido antes, habría invitado al griego yo misma en el Callejón Diagon.

* * *

**Harry, sin plan alguno**

_14 de febrero_

**M**e dolía la cabeza como nunca en toda mi vida. Sentía que me la apretaban con una pinza gigante y me zumbaban los oídos. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y no sabía dónde mierda me encontraba. Abrí mis ojos lentamente. La luz a través de las persianas de la ventana me molestó y volví a cerrarlos. Quise moverme pero el dolor en mi cuerpo fue invalidante. Quise levantarme a duras penas pero el dolor me tumbó. Me quedé tal cual estaba tratando de recordar si una estampida de hipogrifos me había pasado por encima. Sin embargo, por sobre todos esos malestares, el que más me acometía era el del corazón. La imagen de ese tipo griego susurrándole a Hermione en el oído se me vino a la memoria súbitamente y me inyectó vidrio a las venas. Nunca imaginé que podría enamorarme así de mi mejor amiga. Había sido un imbécil al no darme cuenta antes e inmediatamente pensé que la había perdido. Me maldije en voz baja pensando que sería otro San Valentín de mierda.

- ¿Quieres que cierre las persianas?- una voz dulce y muy familiar me estrujó el estómago y miré a los pies de la cama. Era Hermione y estaba sentada en una silla con un libro en su regazo. Pude morir de lo bella que se veía. Asentí con cuidado ante su pregunta. Se incorporó y caminó despacio hasta la ventana para cerrarla.  
- ¿Dónde estoy?  
- En St. Mungo- me respondió- Te estrellaste con tu escoba durante el entrenamiento.- los recuerdos de esos escasos segundos antes de perder el conocimiento me llegaron como disparos.- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Como si me hubiese apaleado un Sauce Boxeador.- Hermione se veía seria, casi enfadada pero no lo pude precisar bien. Cuando se sentó a mi lado en la camilla pude distinguir no era enfado sino preocupación lo que rayaba su mirada. Suspiré.  
- ¿Tienes algo qué decirme?- preguntó de pronto y el dolor que mordía mis músculos desapareció. Me puse nervioso e intenté evadirla tontamente.  
- ¿Algo qué decirte? ¿Cómo qué?- ella enarcó una ceja. Gesto que conocía tan bien que fue como si le escuchara con claridad un: No te hagas el astuto conmigo. Al instante pensé en Tonks, Ginny y Luna. Imaginé que le habían contado todo sobre los planes ejecutados y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Esperaba un exabrupto por parte de Hermione y su rechazo inmediato. Bajé la mirada. Había sido muy infantil todo lo que hicimos. Lo único que me llenaba la cabeza en ese momento, era ahorcar a ese trío de locas en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Guardé silencio. No quise responderle pero ella, dejándome sin aliento, lo hizo por mí.  
- Lo sé todo.  
- ¿Qué cosa?- insistí en la inocencia.  
- Que has estado tratando de conquistarme.- era definitivo, cuando saliera del hospital rodarían cabezas. Estaba furioso. Fruncí el ceño sintiéndome atrapado en un callejón sin salida. Vulnerable como estaba no pude más que entregarme con las manos en alto. La pausa que se generó entre nosotros me dejaba escuchar sin problemas los latidos de mi corazón. No sabía lo que iba a suceder desde ese minuto en adelante. – No te enfades con las chicas…- agregó- Ellas no me han dicho nada. Yo misma lo descubrí… y por lo visto, no me equivoqué.

Si hubiese estado de pie me hubiese caído de bruces al oír su afirmación. ¿Lo sabía?, ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... me sentí el doble de estúpido de lo que ya me sentía. Enrojecí involuntariamente y traté de serenarme. Hermione parecía divertida al tenerme contra las cuerdas. Quise asaltarla con un beso pero temí que me rompiera la ligera esperanza que aún aleteaba como mariposa en mi pecho. Fue entonces, donde sometido ante una tormenta inclemente de dudas y autoreproches, ella posó su mano en mi mejilla. El contacto me subió los colores estremeciéndome la piel. Me acarició unos segundos con los ojos fijos en los míos y fue como si nos observáramos por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. El gesto en sus facciones no me revelaba lo que estaba pensando, cosa que me frustró porque siempre estaba seguro de eso. No sabía si iba a corresponderme o a romperme lo que me quedaba de entereza y seguir tan amigos como ya no lo quería. El misterio de su silencio me estaba matando. Sentí que perversamente me estaba castigando. Pero luego de tanta incertidumbre, nada de eso importó más. Hermione se inclinó despacio hacia mí cambiando su mirada desde mis ojos a mis labios y me besó. Fue tan inesperado que en un principio no supe reaccionar. Ella lo entendió y esperó mi respuesta unos segundos acariciando mi boca con la suya. Perdí la noción del tiempo por completo. Uní nuestras lenguas en una delicada exploración, reconociendo mi lugar, midiendo las dimensiones. Comí de aquel contacto como un condenado su última cena. La felicidad me invadió curándome todos los magullones que me hicieron doler. Ya no los recordaba. Mi amiga era deliciosa, perfecta. Le atrapé la nuca con mi mano para acercarla más a mí si era posible y escuché su pulso acelerado. Me conmoví. Estaba tan nerviosa como yo que sin poder evitarlo seguía repitiéndome internamente: No puedo convencerme de que estoy besando a Hermione Granger. Luego de unos minutos que para mí habían sido sólo segundos en el paraíso, ella se desprendió para mirarme de forma intensa y enfática.

- ¿Para qué hiciste todo ese embrollo, Harry?- me plantó con cierta severidad mientras yo trataba de salir de mi ensueño- ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dijiste?  
- Porque tenía miedo… miedo de… - me detuve confundido y fruncí el ceño antes de continuar- Un momento… ¿Cómo demonios supiste lo del plan?- Hermione arqueó las cejas, notoriamente ofendida, como si le hubiese objetado la más sencilla de las recetas de poción. Apartó un cadejo de su cabello castaño tras el oído y me miró con un dejo de burla en sus ojos.  
- La próxima vez que quieran engañarme, dile a Ginny y a Luna que se oculten mejor si espían hacia la tienda de calderos… a Ron que aprenda a murmurar cuando esté dentro de un armario en tu sala… y a Tonks que la escuché reír un instante en tu cocina y que noté su empeño por hechizarte en el campo de Quidditch debido a lo que dije en St. Mungo. - Sí, resultaba ser que éramos unos torpes. Me quedé sin habla. Todo su argumento fue como una descarga sin piedad de una metralleta contra mi cuerpo. Me sonrojé al extremo de sentir un calor excesivo dentro de esa habitación y sonreí, despojado de contestaciones. Me llevé una mano a los ojos debido a la vergüenza y Hermione comenzó a reír.  
- No te burles- reclamé- el último plan no fue para nada bajo mi consentimiento. Pude haber muerto.  
- Yo vi que te estrellaste solo. No culpes a nadie.- aquello hirió mi orgullo y contraataqué.  
- No fue por negligencia. Hay un culpable de eso- Hermione esperó mi declaración con una concentración explícita. Alcé mi mentón y hablé dignamente- Myron, ese griego imbécil que te susurraba en el oído. Lo vi desde las alturas, me enfurecí y me despreocupé del camino frente a mí.- al terminar de confesarlo, me mostré tan vulnerable que bien ella pudo herirme fácilmente sin siquiera apuntar a mi corazón. Volvió a besarme, enternecida, y eso aumentó el calor que me estaba sofocando.  
- ¿Tienes celos de Myron?- preguntó, jocosa e incrédula- Harry, él tiene su esposa en Atenas. De hecho, vuelve a Grecia dentro de unos días. Sólo vino como apoyo por falta de personal en St. Mungo, pero eso ya se ha solucionado.- Nuevamente, me llamé estúpido a gritos. Añadió- Y cuando me susurró al oído… me dijo que me brillaban los ojos cada vez que te veía.- una sonrisa gigante me atacó los labios.  
- ¿Y por qué?- quise saber, satisfecho.  
- Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti, grandísimo terco.- No había más que decir. Sin resistirme más, la besé a cabalidad. Nada podía compararse al sabor exquisito de su boca. La amaba, la amaba como a nadie y estaba loco por compartir mi vida con ella. Mientras la besaba, reparé que la puerta de la habitación se entreabría tímidamente y tres cabezas aparecieron en el umbral, una sobre otra. Tonks, Ginny y Luna nos miraron, emocionadas. Sin permitir que nuestro beso se interrumpiera, ciegamente cogí lo que hubiera sobre la mesita a un lado de la camilla. Encontré un pequeño florero y lo lancé hacia la puerta para que cerraran de una condenada vez.

**.*. FIN .*.**


End file.
